The Evil, Sinister, Malcontent, Hedgehog
by Tails Lover
Summary: Shadow is ploting his own revenge on Sonic. And a surprise awaits the Heroes.


Sonic the Hedgehog the Movie 2: Metal Sonics Revenge

Prologue

Robus: (To Shadow) so what is our evil plan today?

Shadow: (To Robus) well, we can capture Sonic and his friends.

Robus: (To Shadow) you mean capture the girls and kill the boys.

Shadow: (To Robus) I got a better idea; how about I capture Amy!

Robus: (To Shadow) good idea!

Both laugh: Hahaha

Scene 1 (Sonics Beach Party)

Amy: (yelling to Sonic from her jet propelled body board) hey Sonic this is awesome!

Sonic: (yelling to Amy from the beach) look out for that… (Wave hits Amy; she looses her balance; and falls into the water!)

Sonic: (to Amy) Wave! (Running to Amy) Amy! You alright?

Amy: (to Sonic) yeah…I'm…Ok...

Knuckles: (Running to Amy to help her up but trips and falls) Whoa!

Sally: (Running to Knuckles) Are you alright?

Knuckles: (getting up but still dizzy) I'm Okay.

Narrarator: Suddenly Shadow appears in a cloud of mist.

Shadow: Ha,ha,ha,ha

Sonic: (To Shadow) what are you doing here?

Shadow: (To Sonic) I'm just picking up a souvenir… like… Amy! (Grabs Amy, and throws smoke bombs.)

Amy: (To Sonic) help me, Sonic!

Sonic: (Running toward Amy and yelling) Amy!!!

Shadow: (To Sonic) you fool! (Picks up a bazooka and fires it)

Sonic: (Flies backward into a wall) Ahhh… (Lies on the ground unconscious)

Scene 2 (Ancient Relics)

Amy: (waking up) where am I?

Shadow: (Laughing) Ha, ha, ha, ha.

Amy: (To Shadow) Unhand me you creep!

Robus: (To Shadow) do you want me to kill her Lord Shadow?

Shadow: (To Robus) Err… Stop calling me lord Shadow! My name is just Shadow!

Narrarator: Meanwhile; back at Sonics place.

Sonic: (Getting up, but still hurt) where's Amy?

Tails: (To Sonic) she got captured.

Sally: (next to Sonic) be still Sonic, your hurt really bad.

Sonic: (To Sally) I don't care! All I worry about is Amy.

Narrarator: Suddenly Bunnie appears in a cloud of mist.

Bunnie: (Singing Sonics theme song)

Sonic: (To Bunnie) Go Bunnie, Go Bunnie, Go, Go, Go Bunnie.

Bunnie: (To Sonic) thanks sugar hog.

Sally: (To Bunnie) how did you get here?

Bunnie: (To Sally) I can fly… remember?

Sally: (realizing) Oh yeah.

Tails: (To everyone) we need to focus on rescuing Amy!

Sally: (Supporting Tails) Tails is right… (Then looks at Sonic)

Sonic: (thinking)… (Then has an idea) I got it! We can go to the Ancient Relics; and we can all be in disguise.

Tails: (to Sonic) Great Idea!

Knuckles: (to everyone) let's do it to it!

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Sally, and Bunnie: Yeah!

Scene 3: (Ancient Relics)

Amy: (Singing her and Sonics song)

Shadow: (to Amy) so your friends are coming to save you (laughs). Well we can see if they survive my challenger (laughs).

Narrarator: meanwhile at Sonics place.

Sonic: (board) Do you have the Tornado hooked up yet?

Tails: (To Sonic) Yes. Up and running.

Tails, Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, and Knuckles: Here we go!

Scene 4: (Hovering over entrance to the Land of Darkness)

Tails: (to Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, and Knuckles) Hang on! We are going in.

Narrarator: Meanwhile somewhere in the Ancient Relics.

Mina: (destroying the Robot Guards) Ha, ha, die machine die, Mwuhahahaha! (Looks up in the sky and sees a white dot). Hmm, looks like Shadows guards are coming. I'll give them a welcome home present that they'll never forget.

Scene 5 (Still at Ancient Relics)

Tails: (To Sally) Hey, what's that dot that's in front of us?

Sally: (To Tails) Tails! We have to evacuate immediately.

Narrarator: Back to Mina.

Mina: Look's like they have spotted me! But it doesn't matter, I'll still destroy them.

Sonic: (To Tails) Common Tails, stop tinkering with this thing.

Sally: (To Tails and Sonic) we have less then 30 seconds!

(Bang, Boom)

Mina: My job is complete. (Goes down to the ground, only to see the enemy is still alive.)

Mina: (to figures) I thought I destroyed you!

Tails: (recognizing the voice he throws his disguise off and runs to Mina and hugs her) Mina! I thought I'd never see you again!

Sonic: (to Tails in a confused way) you know her?

Tails: (To Sonic) of course! She's my girlfriend.

Mina: (to Tails) I'm sorry I destroyed your creation.

Tails: (to Mina) that's okay. I can build another one.

Knuckles: (to them) I think we should be worrying about Amy don't you think?

Sonic: (supporting Knuckles) he's right… who are they?

Mina: (to Sonic) oh! This is Yuna and Blaze.

Sonic: (to Mina) Oh... okay.

Narrarator: suddenly they hear screaming coming from a building.

Sonic: (to friends) that was Amy screaming.

Tails: (looking) but where?

Mina: (to Tails) over there!

Knuckles: (to them) then let's go!

Blaze: (singing) right on, right on, all night long, all night!

Everyone: Oh brother!

(Beep, beep, whoosh)

Sonic: (to Tails) look out Tails!

Shadow: (to Heroes') Ha, ha!

Sonic: (to Shadow) I found you faker!

Shadow: (to Sonic) Faker! I believe your the fake hedgehog around here. Your comparing yourself to me! Ha! Your not even good enough to be my fake!

Sonic: (to Shadow) I'll make you eat those words.

Narrarator: While Sonic and Shadow go there rounds, who is going to save Amy? Find out on the next chapter on the Evil, Sinister, Malcontent, Hedgehog.

Part II

Scene I (Ancient Relics)

Shadow: (Firing at Sonic) You can run but you cant....(Runs out of bullits) Ahhh!

Sonic: (to Shadow) Is that the best you got? (laughs)

Shadow: (to Sonic) I'll tare you apart!

Sonic: (to Shadow) I dare you to try!

Tails: I got Amy!

Shadow: (to Robus) Get them!

Robus: (to Shadow) I'm sorry to burst your bubble but i'm working with Sonic.


End file.
